When worlds collide
by MSTlover
Summary: When Jounouchi gets roped into doing an assignment with Seto will things go as planned. My first fanfic please review.
1. Extra Credit

Hello all welcome to my first fanfic :D please note that I am new to this. Please comment because I could use all the advice I could get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh… yet

When worlds collide

It was a Friday morning as I walked to school knowing what was to come in 3rd period. Math the class I shared with the devil himself… Seto Kaiba.

It didn't help that Yugi and the others were gone, plus I was going to have to humiliate myself in front of my peers.

Our teacher had a policy that if we wanted extra credit we had to ask and I had been failing math. After two long agonizing hours it was time to swallow my pride and go in there.

Before I could even walk in I heard a low voice "Well it looks like the Mutt finally arrived." I would recognize that voice from a mile away. " Kaiba" I growled at he voice.

" What is the little Mutt afraid of me." He said as he stepped out of the shadows and in front of me. His soft blue eyes pierced me with a look of stone.

I had always admired those glimmering blue eyes in fact I had always admire him… he was so beautiful. 'Wait what am I thinking' I said to myself in my head ' god dammit I hated myself Jounouchi Katsuya was not gay!

" What the hell are you staring at mutt." Seto growled at me.

My mouth was filled with spiteful comments on him but all that ended up coming out of my mouth was. "What?"

" Whatever Mutt lets just get to class or were both going to be late." He was right, we hurried to class so that we wouldn't be late.

When we arrived when class was about to start. " We made it just in time." I said while still breathing heavy from running to class.

"Whatever Mutt its not you make it on time anyway" He said while he looked away from me.

"Maybe you should try saying that again this time to my face!" I said loudly practically yelling at him.

"Shut the hell up Mutt"

"Whatever… pretty boy" I said with a smirk, Seto had a stunned look on his face but quickly recovered to give me a stern look. Just then I realized class had started.

'It was time' I thought to myself as I slowly raised my hand "Yes Katsuya?" The teacher stated half knowing what I was about to ask.

"I… was wondering if there was any extra credit I could do." I said reluctantly.

"Well seeing as you've already done four other extra credit assignments I guess ill have to give you something special." The teacher said in a cheerful voice. Just as I was about to respond she happily and almost evilly said "I know you could do a project with Kaiba!"

"What?!" Me and Kiaba both exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait one second" she said as she pulled a paper from her desk and started reading it. " Both students will be required to live with each others houses for one week. Then using the information you learn about each other write a seven to eight page paper about the others traits, past, and current life."

I was about to say something when Seto exclaimed in a voice I swear would send chills down the devils spine "But why do I have to help the Mu… Jounouchi?!"

"Because you two need to learn to get along, I'm sick and tired of you two fighting all the time "

"But" He added almost whining.

" No buts because now this is required of you whether you like it or not. I suggest you work hard unless you want your grade to take a nosedive. She added coldly.

"Fine" Seto said reluctantly probably having something rude to say but then thinking better of it.

I was still taking this all in, Seto had to come to live with me for a week at my house and I had to live in his house for a week. The one good thing was that my dad was gone for the month, then again that meant that I was going to be alone with Seto. While I thought about how terrible that would be I also realized I sort of enjoyed the idea of being alone with him.

'Wait what am I thinking I said to myself' Why did I have to think like that. 'I'm not gay' I kept repeating that in my head, and even if I was I didn't doubt that my father would find out. I shuddered at the very thought, good thing he was gone.

I had hardly noticed that while I thought all of this I was staring directly at Seto.

" Eyes off Mutt" he growled at me with a scowl.

" What" I replied blankly at him not knowing what to say.

"Don't act like your clueless Mutt you know what your doing."

" I still don't know what your talking about I added" sensing a hint of anger in my voice.

"Whatever" Seto said starting to ignore the problem along with anything else that annoyed him, including me.

The teacher then continued. " Well now that that's out of the way lets get to class." She said cheerfully.

The rest of the school day went at a slow pace without any hitches.

At the end of my last period I walked over to where Kaiba was hanging out. " Hey Kaiba." I said in a forced cheerful voice.

"Oh hey Puppie" he said normally like it was normal to call me that.

"What did you just call me?!" I said yelled at him.

"Well you never stopped me when I called you Mutt why do you care so much now?" He asked with a small smirk that disappeared as quickly as it had come. I had always wondered why Seto did that he had always seemed so…closed up, Like he was afraid of his own emotions.

"Hey didn't you just hear me I said eyes off!" Seto loudly exclaimed.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize." I quickly replied.

"Oh and just so you know I'll be coming to your house for the first week." He said before I could say before I could say anything else.

"Oh ok any reason why" I asked wondering why he had chosen to go to my house first.

"Because I feel like getting my week of hell on earth over with. Why you have a problem with that?" He said seemingly getting more and more angry. "I'll be over at 7:00 so just make sure you have a bed ready for me, because I refuse to sleep on any other surface."

"Ok I'll have the apartment ready." I said as I started to walk home. There was one thing for sure that day I had a lot of work to do to get that apartment ready.

Well that ends chapter one can anyone guess what's going to happen. XD I bet you can anyway see you all next chapter.

Please rate, comment, subscribe, review, follow, favorite and all that crazy jazz!


	2. Secrets

Time for chapter two yay same as the first day. Just a quick note I wrote all of this at school first sooo don't expect it to be perfect. Sorry this chapter is a bit short.

Disclaimer: Its only been about a half a day so I don't own yu-gi-oh yet

Chapter two: Cleaning

I walked into the apartment to be greeted by two months of trash, old food, and an overwhelming smell of alcohol. This was going to be a long night.

I started cleaning with all the trash. I went into the small kitchen and grabbed a few trash bags also taking note that we needed to get a new box of them. I had to spend the next three hours picking my way though receipts, old pieces of paper, the occasional beer bottle that had been left out by my dad, and bills lots and lots of bills.

Just them I lamented at how much I lived in my dad's debt, it was best not to think about that kind of thing. After all my work was done the living room looked semi decent. The only thing I couldn't fix was that still lingering alcohol smell.

After that I was to tired to get the guest bed and fix up my room, but to be honest I really didn't care. I went to bed that night telling myself 'I can do it in the morning.'

The next morning around 7:00 AM I heard a sharp ring on the doorbell. I wonder who the hell it was and why were at the apartment. Just then I remembered Seto was coming over to live with me for the week.

I quickly put on an old T-shirt and blue jeans and headed for the door. I thought about how I looked for a second and wondered how Seto would be dressed. Would it be one of his numerous suits or one of those signature coats he always seemed to wear during duels.

When I opened the door I was greeted to none of those outfits instead Seto was wearing a light blue T-shirt and some leather pants. I gazed at him, shocked but before I could say anything to him he seemingly read my mind.

"Its not like I work every day." He said to me with a blank look.

"Well I'm just not used to it" I said to him still wondering how he knew what I was thinking.

"Whatever Jounouchi" He said to me seeming a little bit angered.

"Why did you call me by last name?" I asked Questioningly.

"Well if I kept calling you mutt you would keep getting pissed and you might not open up to me. I'm going to get a good grade on this project eve have to force the info out of you." He said seeming quite serious.

"Well that applies to you too you know." I said as I smirked, and I could swear I saw him visibly shudder. "Something wrong?" I asked with a concerned voice.

"Not anything you need to know about." He said with a slight growl.

I shrugged "Whatever

"Good now why don't you show me around this rat hole I'm wasting a week of my life in." He said as he walked into the apartment without permission.

"Well the room your in right now is the living room the doorway over there leads to the kitchen, and the door over there is the bedroom" I said as I pointed to the corresponding doors.

"Where does that door lead?" He said as he pointed to my dad's room.

"Nothing and don't even think about going in there!" I snapped at him

"Ok sheesh" He said with a slight sigh.

"Sorry I didn't mean to explode at you Seto" I was really sorry, but I didn't know why he wasn't responding to me. Then I realized 'DAMMIT!' I had used his first name, and by the look coming over his face he was pissed.

Suddenly he slapped me in the face and yelled " Its Kaiba to you Mutt!"

"Fine" I yelled as I ran off to my room. When I got to my room I quickly closed the door and sat on my bed. After a while I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Y-Yes who is it" I said in a sniffling voice. No one responded " Kaiba is that you?" I asked like a young child would.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier mu-Katsuya" He said most likely knowing he had hurt my feelings.

"Oh I'm not allowed to call you by you're your first name but your allowed to call me by mine" I said to him in a depressed voice.

"Well I…" I could tell that what I said had realy hurt him.

"look… can you just leave me alone. Ill come out when im ready

Well that ends chapter two what is Seto's secret and how will the rest of the day turn out I sure don't know... or do I

Please rate, comment, subscribe, follow, favorite, review and all that crazy jazz see you all next time.


	3. Going out

Hey all of you out there first of all I would like to thank you for reading my fanfiction when you could be doing something productive like working or studying for school, because lets all be honest most people don't care. :D Special thanks to Dakota my loyal friend who has supported me… most of the time, and Paul… wait who am I kidding Paul you suck … Just kidding or am I.

Disclaimer: While I still don't own Yu-gi-oh who does, Konami or 4kids to be honest I Don't really care :D

Chapter 3: Out

I walked out into the living room "Kaiba!" I called out

I heard him answer from the kitchen "Yeah what is it Jounouchi?" he yelled into the living room.

"What are ya doing in there?" I asked still unable to see him.

"Nothing much, what about you?" He paused "Are you still upset Jounouchi?"

"No… I just… well" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

He stopped me mid sentence and said softly. "It's ok you don't have to speak if you don't want to."

"Thank you." Suddenly I found myself saying "You want to go out?"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"I mean lets go do something outside around town it would be a waste if we didn't do anything on a perfect day like this."

"If you're implying that I should go and throw a ball for you your more of a mutt than I thought." He said to as me he made one of his ever-elusive smirks.

"No I meant like the arcade or something!" I said not really getting mad at the comment but still not appreciating it.

"Well I guess that could be interesting" He said having very little interest in his voice.

"Glad you think so I was starting to think you would be uninterested."

"If that were the case we would be having a very long day." God it was like Seto was reading my thoughts. "Yo Jounouchi we leaving or not?"

Suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly replied. "Yea lets get going" I put on my shoes and gathered my stuff. This included a pen and a notepad incase Seto wanted to share any of his personal life.

As we exited the building Seto asked me " so where's your car?"

"I don't own one." I said to him slightly facing the ground in embarrassment after all he must have tons of cars being filthy rich and all.

"Well that wont do" He said as he pulled out his cellphone. He quickly dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. "Hello… yea hi Mokuba… yes I'm fine… n-no. Look can you just send over the limo to Jounouchi's house… yes now… NO where'd you get that idea. Just send it over now… thanks… ok bye."

"What did he say?" I asked?

"He's sending it over as we speak."

"That's good how long do you think it will be?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be to long.

"About thirty minuets." He replied looking at his watch.

"Well what do we do until then?"

"Maybe we should talk about our projects." He suggested.

"Ok." I replied slightly frowning.

"Well then how about you tell me about your siblings." He said to me.

"Oh… well I have one sister, her name is serenity but… she hates me. When we were both little our mom and dad split up, I was forced to go with my dad and serenity had to go with our mom. I had promised her that I would come for her… I never did the next time I saw her she refused to talk to me. We haven't spoken in two years since then."

"Oh I'm sorry." He said to me as he stared at the ground.

"Its ok it's not your fault it was mine."

"Don't say that!"

"Why its true!" I said to him as I hung my head down.

"Look you cant control that kind of thing, you have to learn to forget the past"

"Easy for you to say with your damn perfect life!"

"You don't know what my life is like so stop judging me like you know me." He said as his voice climbed in volume.

"Look lets just forget about this." I said to him trying to drop the subject.

"Fine" he said to me with a slight scowl.

Just then the limo arrived "Mr. Kaiba" a gruff voice called out from the car window.

Me and Seto got into the car silently "Where to?" the driver asked.

"Domino arcade" I said directing my voice to the thin layer of glass that separated Seto and me from the driver. The car slowly started slowly moving but quickly picked up speed.

Seto was the first to break the silence. "So what have you been doing holed up in that room of yours?" He asked as the car took a turn.

I lied. "Not much really just doing my homework and thinking."

"No you weren't, I asked your teachers"

"Ok fine I lied but what I was doing is none of your business anyway!?"

"Well no but…" he started to say.

"Exactly!" I was really pissed now. "Its not your business, my life has never been your business! So why do you care now, is this project the only reason! You don't care at all!"

"That's not true I've always cared!" He yelled with equal force.

"Well you have a fine way of showing it!"

"Look I just don't like to get involved with that kind of thing!"

"Oh but now you do!"

It looked like the argument was going nowhere until the driver intruded on the conversation and said "Um… sir."

Seto simply yelled. "What is it now!?"

"Were here." He replied meekly.

Seto calmed himself down. "Ok one second, look Jounouchi I do care and I apologize if I haven't shown it to you. Lets just let the past be the past and move on." He said as he unbuckled himself.

"Fine!" I yelled at him throwing all of my anger out.

As Seto stepped out of the car he said to me. "Ok good, lets go."

I didn't say anything as I stepped out of the limo following him.

"Well what now." He said as he turned to me.

"I don't know I thought you would make a suggestion."

"But this was your idea I thought you had a plan." He said to me as a confused look covered his face.

"I think it's obvious I don't."

"Well… let's just walk around until we see something that seems interesting."

"Sounds good to me." I said to him as I started to walk. "Come on." I said as I slightly nudged Seto along.

After a couple of minuets we walked by something that I could tell Seto immediately took to, a dueling platform.

"Hey Jounouchi… how about we duel?"

DUN DUN DUN that's it that's where this chapter ends will they duel will I be too lazy to actually write it out if they do. (Probably will XD) Once again special thanks to Dakota but not Paul… you know what you did well that's it.

Please rate, comment, subscribe, favorite, like, follow, review and all that crazy jazz.


End file.
